


Blackmail Material

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair overhears something Jim never wanted him to.  Will Blair use it as blackmail material?Sentinel BingoPrompt: Extortion and Blackmail





	Blackmail Material

Blackmail Material  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair overhears something Jim never wanted him to. Will Blair use it as blackmail material?   
Prompt: Extortion and Blackmail  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: Blackmail Material   
Warnings: Humor and fluff  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 327  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

 

After a wonderful morning of sex, Blair had kissed a naked Jim goodbye, as he left to go and teach a class. Jim was on his way into the shower. 

Halfway down the street, Blair realized he had forgotten his papers that were graded and ready to be posted. He made a U-turn and drove back to the loft. 

When he got to the door, he could hear something he had never heard before. Jim was singing. Not only singing, but he was singing Diana Ross’s song, ‘I’m Coming Out’. Blair put his key in the door very quietly and just waited for Jim to come out of the bathroom. It amazed Blair that Jim even knew the song. He not only knew the tune, but all the words. Blair never wanted to laugh so hard in his life. 

When Jim came out Blair was standing there with his arms folded. 

“Awwww, shit. This is blackmail material isn’t it?”

“You’re damn right. When I get home from my class you’re going to tell me why I didn’t know you could sing and since when do you know all the words to that song?”

Jim blushed. “Since we came out, it’s been on my mind. So I looked it up. Shoot me, why don’t you?”

“Just remember I have this to hold over your head,” Blair teased. 

“You better get going, you’re going to be late.”

Blair grabbed the papers he had forgotten about in all the excitement and rushed out the door. But not without kissing Jim goodbye first. 

Jim smiled as he looked out the balcony. He was crazy about Blair and didn’t care if he had blackmail material or not. 

The end


End file.
